1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a voltage generator, and more particularly to a voltage generator adaptable to a source driver in a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) is a device that converts a digital code to an analog signal, and is widely adopted, for example, in a source driver integrated circuit (IC) of a liquid crystal display (LCD). The DAC may be used, accompanied by other circuits, in the source driver to generate a variety of gamma voltages for performing gamma correction.
The gamma voltages may, for example, be generated by interpolation between two voltage levels (e.g., 10 and 5 volts). The interpolated voltages by the DAC are then transferred, via electrical wirings, to an amplifier or a mixing circuit to generate the required gamma voltage. However, the wirings for transferring the voltages may occupy precious circuit area. Moreover, when odd-numbered e.g., three) wirings are used, the loading carried by the wirings is occasionally not uniform (or resistance mismatching) caused by varied digital code. Accordingly, dark spots may annoyingly appear on the LCD to result in a clouding phenomenon called “mura” or “unevenness.”
For the foregoing reasons, a need has thus arisen to propose a novel scheme for eliminating the mura phenomenon.